


Джу-ли-я

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кали всегда называла ее только так: "Джу-ли-я". Мягко растягивая гласные и смакуя каждый слог. Но Дженнифер - не Джулия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джу-ли-я

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек:  
> Antonio Vivaldi – Palladio

\- Джу-ли-я.

Каждый сладко растянутый слог – удар когтей по каменному полу. И ритм сердца Дженнифер. Слишком медленно, недостаточно для полноценного дыхания.

\- Джу-ли-я. Где же ты? – стук, тихо, стук, тихо, тихо, тихо…

\- Джу-ли-я. Как же ты смогла убежать от меня так далеко? 

Она уже давно не Джулия, но голос, мягко растягивающий гласные, заставляет погружаться все глубже и глубже внутрь себя, вытаскивая наружу часть, давно задвинутую назад новым, более сильным «Я». 

Стук затихает на несколько невыносимо долгих секунд, и сердце Дженнифер затихает вместе с ним. Слишком долго. Удар. Она не выдерживает.

\- Вот ты где, Джу-ли-я.

Перестук когтей все громче и громче, и вот оно, то мгновение, которого Джулия и Дженнифер ждали с одинаковой жаждой – их месть должна совершиться. 

Улыбка на ее губах невинна настолько же, насколько жестоко ее сердце. Она выглядит все такой же молодой – почти как подросток. Гибкая, ступающая мягко, и любопытно склоняющая голову на бок.

\- Как же ты изменилась, Джу-ли-я. Совсем не та малышка, которую я помню.

Она подходит все ближе и Дженнифер кажется, что застывает все вокруг – подростки, распахнувшие глаза в немом изумлении, Хейлы. Дженнифер вскидывает голову, потому что вот сейчас, сейчас она все закончит. Дженнифер сделает все, к чему они стремились, и тогда, возможно, Джулия сможет вернуться. Не та Джулия, которая была маленькой доверчивой девочкой, не способной постоять за себя, а та, которая будет нести в себе черты Дженнифер, оставаясь при этом самой собой. Та Джулия, которой удалось заставить альфу заглядывать ей в рот, ловя каждое слово. Новой Джулии не нужно будет бояться.

Поэтому Дженнифер смеется, закидывая голову назад, ведь вокруг нее круг из рябинового пепла и ей ничто не угрожает. Она без труда одергивает Джулию, начавшую было трепетать при звуке своего имени, ощущая небывалую силу.

Кали обходит круг по периметру, ступая своей кошачьей походкой и мягко улыбаясь.

\- Джу-ли-я. Ты же впустишь меня? Я так соскучилась, Джу-ли-я.

У Джулии снова дергается что-то внутри, но Дженнифер сердито отпихивает ее и скалится: она не оборотень, но делает это не хуже. Повинуясь взмаху ее рук, осколки взлетают вверх, целясь точно в ненавистно-ласковое лицо.

Сейчас.

Кали прижимается щекой к барьеру, не пускающему ее, мягко гладит рукой, отсвечивающую синевой границу, и Джулия на мгновение вырывается из-под контроля в глубинах сознания, заставляя Дженнифер потерять концентрацию.  
И этого мгновения хватает: Кали молниеносно оказывается рядом, и шея Дженнифер зажата у нее в ладони. Один коготь давит за ухом, заставляя дорожке крови стекать вниз, а большой палец нежно гладит скулу.

\- А пахнешь все так же сладко, Джу-ли-я. 

Дженнифер хочет сказать, что она не Джулия. Она перестала быть Джулией, как только это имя было произнесено губами Кали. Она смотрит на эти губы, складывающиеся в мягкую улыбку: жестокая иллюзия чувственности, за которой ждут своего часа бритвенно-острые зубы, готовые рвать и терзать плоть. Ее плоть – понимает Дженннифер, когда язык проводит влажную дорожку по шее, подбородку, замирая рядом с губами. 

\- Джу-ли-я. – Удовлетворенно говорит Кали. – Пора нам достать тебя оттуда. Это нагромождение согласных совсем не идет тебе. Как и эти тряпки, - она поддевает когтем корсет у нее на груди, заставляя шнуровку лопнуть, и вгрызается в губы Дженнифер. Так, как это было раньше. Так, как Дженнифер никогда не хотела. Так, как боялась Джулия, потому что эти жесткие укусы, после которых губы долго не заживали, лишали ее последних сил к сопротивлению. 

\- Джу-ли-я. Привет, малышка.

Джулия жмурит глаза, когда чужой нос касается ее, в таком невинном жесте, настолько не похожим на предыдущий. Кали усмехается своей мягкой ухмылкой и проводит языком по зубам, оставившим губы Джулии красными от крови.

Дженнифер больше нет.


End file.
